Starlight Through the Rain
by Silindro
Summary: Rain was going to fall and thunder was going to rumble; lighting was going to crash and sometime before the end of the storm Aragorn knew he would hear the first cries of his child. *complete*
1. Calm Before the Storm

For Marguerite Krex. Thank you for the time you've spent helping me with this tedious process. I hope you enjoy it for there is still much more to come.  
  
disclaimer: this story is derived from the wonderful works of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm-  
  
  
  
The afternoon light came through the tops of the trees in bright rays that warmed the standing figure of Aragorn in his gardens. He loved to go there and just be with the plant life that grew in beautiful colors all around. It reminded him of Rivendell in some ways. He had requested that this area be grown that way for his Elven Queen.  
  
From the side his Elven Queen stood amongst the flowers watching her husband as he stood in the garden's beauty. The stoop of his shoulders told her many tales about his unrest. He had not been sleeping lately. His guard of her was so high that he would let no chance pass for harm. It was much to her sadness that she had to watch him suffer through such times.  
  
"Estel," said Arwen as she slid her arms around his waist from behind. "Your eyes are tired."  
  
Aragorn took Arwen's hands in his own and brought them up to his lips, kissing them softly. He turned in her embrace to face her, scan over her features and kiss her lips lovingly. A sigh escaped his lips and he rested his forehead against her own.  
  
"If anyone should be tired, I would think it would be you," Aragorn said.  
  
"My back pains me," Arwen said with a frown.  
  
"Not for much longer," Aragorn said with a grin.  
  
Arwen smiled at his happiness and took one of his hands from behind her back and placed it above her rounded form. Movement from within came as the reply to the touch; the child that grew there was making itself known.  
  
"She knows your touch," Arwen said smiling.  
  
"How are you sure that this child is a daughter?" Aragorn said curiously.  
  
"Something within gives me reassurance."  
  
"Daughter or no, she will have my love from the time she takes her first breath."  
  
Arwen placed a hand on the side of Aragorn's face and caressed his cheek tenderly. Aragorn was truly a remarkable man in not only her eyes but in those of his people. Their people.  
  
They stood caressing and lightly kissing oblivious to the rest of the world. Time stood still and there was nothing but the two of them there, alone, and together. The intensity of their love could be felt by those around them. It radiated through the air.  
  
Aragorn leaned in again to capture Arwen's lips for his own, drawing her as close as he could possibly get her without causing discomfort due to her current condition. She sighed into his mouth in complete bliss.  
  
"I love you," Aragorn murmered against her lips.  
  
"Nef (here beyond/forever)?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Nef."  
  
There was a quiet moment of gazing into each other's eyes and souls before Arwen closed her eyes in a slight pain.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked worriedly.  
  
"My body is tired," she said weakly. "I feel myself growing more and more weary with each passing day."  
  
"Perhaps you should take some rest?"  
  
"Yes, that does sound appealing," Arwen said in contemplation.  
  
"Alright, then," Aragorn said as he scooped a surprised Arwen into his arms. She smiled as he secured his hold of her to one where she had no chance of falling. Once her arms were locked around his neck, he began to walk through the halls and toward their chambers.  
  
"Your back is going to become as pained as mine," Arwen said with a smile.  
  
"Well we will be bedridden together, then," Aragorn said as he kicked open the heaavy wooden door to their room. He took a few steps in and kicked the door shut. It made a loud crash that he paid no attention to when making his way to the bed.  
  
Gently he laid his lover onto the soft mattress of feather and tucked her away beneath the blankets to assure her comfort. When she was settled down he took the liberty upon himself to lay in the bed next to her.  
  
"How am I so lucky as to have a husband that acts upon my every desire?" Arwen said while toying with a soft lock of his hair.  
  
"Why do you ask such foolish questions?"  
  
"They are not foolish," Arwen said with a far away look upon her face.  
  
"What do you think of?"  
  
"My father," she answered simply.  
  
"What of him?"  
  
"If he were here now, what would he say to us? Would our daughter have his blessing?"  
  
"I'm sure he would love her as I love you both."  
  
A tear fell from the corner of Arwen's eye and rolled onto the pillow beneath her head. She looked away from Aragorn, for she knew he did not like to see her cry. Just because her emotions were heightened, it was no reason for her to cause distressed to her beloved.  
  
"Why do you cry?" Aragorn asked as he turned her face back to meet his gaze. He wiped the tear tracks from her face.  
  
"I miss my father, Estel."  
  
Aragorn did not know what to say to this. He knew of the empty void that only a father's love could fill, but he could not bring her this one thing she desired. It was his fault to her. And to this he was ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Melethnya (my love)," he said quietly.  
  
"There is nothing you could do to bring him to me," she answered.  
  
There was much silence after this while they laid together in the bed. Arwen was drifting to sleep as Aragorn laid in contemplative thought, his head resting on the pillow next to hers. His hand laid across her stomach, reveling in the feel of his daughter moving under his touch.  
  
"You are causing your mother much distress, and this pains me, Ththener (Little One)," Aragorn whispered to the unborn child. "It is almost time for you to make your appearance."  
  
Aragorn scooted further down on the bed to rest his forehead against Arwen's stomach. He wanted to be closer to their child when speaking of such important issues.  
  
"I know you have very little say in this affair," Aragorn said in all seriousness. "But if you could perhaps try and come to us it would mean the world to me. I want not only to hold you in my arms, but I wish to see your mother's smile again. Her anguish is tearing at my heart, my soul everyday. She hurts, Ththener."  
  
Arwen moved a slight bit in her sleep, causing the child to rouse. Aragorn smiled at the feeling of small feet or hands prodding at the new world.  
  
"I would give you the finest elven horse, or perhaps you would wish for a doll. I would give you the sun, the moon, the stars. Just come out to us. Break this tension. Please...."  
  
In her sleep Arwen muttered something in elvish that Aragorn did not understand. But it still brought a smile to his face to hear her so vulnerable to the world. If one wanted to hear all of her deepest secrets, all one had to do was speak to her just before she woke.  
  
Outside Aragorn could hear the wind picking up with the fall of the sun. The leaves in the trees rustled harshly, some falling from their branches. In the distance the thunder crackled, and this made Aragorn leave his bed and walk out of the chamber. He would let Arwen sleep.  
  
Outside Aragorn walked to a place where he had a clear view of the horizon. He could see the foreboding clouds bringing a storm from the east. Rain was going to fall and thunder was going to rumble. The lightning would flash, and deep in his heart he knew that there would be an infant's cry before this storm was to pass.  
  
  
  
a/n: as this is my first lord of the rings fic, i would hope for you to review. it makes the writing process much easier and faster for new fics to be released. i apologize if any of the elvish translations are wrong, as i am not a master of the language. all help and ideas are appreciated. i can be reached on AIM at the screen name CURSEoftheSCOTS. 


	2. The Onset of Lightning and Rain

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter Two: The Onset of Lightning and Rain  
  
As the rains began to pound the roof of the palace and all of all the buildings of Minas Tirith, Arwen found herself awakening from the afternoon nap that she had found so relaxing and enjoyable. After a quick look around the chamber told her Aragorn was no longer in the room with her, she decided to rise and look for him.  
  
The bones and joints of her body protested greatly, when trying to shift to a standing position, and she cursed under her breath during her third try. Finally she used the post at the head of the bed to help rise. Smiling to herself in triumph at such an arduous task, she wrapped her body in a blanket to shield herself from the cold.  
  
The thunder overhead rumbled loudly beneath her feet as she walked the long hallways, searching in all of the most obvious of places to find her husband. In the midst of her search she stopped and braced her hand against the stone wall. There was a moment of unease as her stomach muscles slightly clenched. Perhaps it was the child. And so she dismissed it as such.  
  
It was in his study that she found the king writing in a large book bound in leather. Perhaps it was a journal of some sort.  
  
Arwen stood with her back resting against the door, watching Aragorn as he wrote with vigor and a fierce intent. Only when he felt the presence of someone else in the room did he look up and notice that she was watching him. Not before jumping and taking in a startled breath, of course.  
  
"Arwen," he breathed in a sigh of relief. "You frightened me."  
  
Arwen laughed softly and walked over to stand behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing the top of his head.  
  
"You did not sleep?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't tired. There was much else to do, and so I left you to your rest."  
  
"Our bed is a cold place without you there."  
  
Aragorn smiled and looked up at her. She leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
"How long has it been raining?" she asked while looking out the window nearby.  
  
"Not long. The storm was far off in the distance when you first fell asleep."  
  
Arwen watched the lightning dance in the darkened sky out the window nearby. She bit her bottom lip as another round of stomach clenching went on suddenly. Not wanting to bother or worry Aragorn, she masked the discomfort. Soon it would be dusk and the castle would become shadowed with torchlight.  
  
Arwen's stomach growled fiercely and she reached down to touch it; to calm her active child.  
  
Aragorn laughed out loud at the sound.  
  
"Do you carry a cave troll in there?" he asked playfully.  
  
Arwen opened her mouth to speak ill of his comment, but nothing more than a soft gasp came out of her startled mouth. She stood looking at her husband in a strange manner that worried him.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked frantically as he stood to turn and face her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Arwen took a step backwards, lifting the bottom of her dress from the floor to eye what she suspected was there: a small pool of clear fluid. Many times in the past weeks had she been warned by her attendants about the process of giving birth. This was the first step in what promised to be a long and tiring excursion.  
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn said urgently, bringing her out of her dream world. He was now standing in front of her, his hands clasping tightly onto her shoulders.  
  
"It's beginning," Arwen whispered to herself.  
  
"What's beginning?"  
  
"Fetch me some attendants, Estel," Arwen whispered. "I'll be in our chamber. Tell them it's time."  
  
Aragorn looked at her for several seconds more, his mind whiring in confusion. It was time? Time for what? He watched her walk away, slightly waddling in her state of pregnancy.  
  
Pregnancy.  
  
Aragorn's eyes grew wide and he jumped at the full meaning of her words. She needed attendants because it was time to have the baby.  
  
Outside in the hallway Arwen stopped and placed her hands against the wall for fear of falling down with pain. She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself at the feel of life bustling inside. And through the pain she realized that Aragorn was still in their study, probably trying to plan what to do.  
  
"Estel, go get help," she cried, the strain in her voice very clear.  
  
Aragorn came running out of the room and saw her not far away standing against the wall, her face flush and tight with the pain of labor. He turned the other direction to run around the corner but succeeded in only running into another person, knocking his own head into the wall and he and the other person both to the ground.  
  
Aragorn took in a deep breath, for the fall had knocked the air out of his lungs and stars swam around his vision. Through the bright colors he could see the familiar face of his brother hovering over him. It was like a dream....  
  
"Elladan?" Aragorn asked hazily.  
  
"Arwen is being tended to. Go back to sleep," the elf replied.  
  
Aragorn nodded and closed his eyes, the blackness covering his vision and the sweet dreams of mortals to aid him in comfort.  
  
**********  
  
"I think he's waking up," a voice whispered nearby.  
  
Aragorn groaned loudly and clunched at the spot where his head was feeling the most pain. He began to sit up, but felt a hand on his chest push him back down to the matress on which he was resting.  
  
"What's happening?" Aragorn asked groggily to the strangers that he was sure surrounded him.  
  
"You hit your head, Estel," the first voice proclaimed.  
  
"And then fell unconscious," the other finished.  
  
Aragorn groaned again and rolled his head to the side. Bright light clouded his sight on the first try at opening his eyes, but he was rewarded with the blurry figures of familiar figures on his second try. There was a moment of complete peace knowing that he was surrounded among friends before memory came back to him, sending him into a standing position faster than his body liked.  
  
"Where is my wife?" he asked loudly, the worry clear in his voice.  
  
Aragorn's balance waivered and he began to fall backward before he knew what was happening to him. Quickly one of the twins was up and there to brace his fall before he should cause further injury to himself.  
  
"Arwen is in the favorable care of her attendants. There is nothin to worry about," Elrohir assured as he sat Aragorn back down on the cot.  
  
"Has there been any news of her condition?" Aragorn asked quickly.  
  
"Not in the last few hours."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"For most of the evening. It is nearing the hour of nine, and the storm still rages on," Elladan said as he looked out the window near where he stood.  
  
The three stood in the side room just outside of the chamber in quiet contemplation. There was little to be said and what Aragorn might have tried to say would be battered down by the throbbing headache that had now raged in his mind.  
  
The chamber door was securely closed, but one could still hear the scream that pierced the hallway and reached the ears of Aragorn much to his worry.  
  
"They're harming her!" Aragorn yelled loudly as he stood once more with better balance. Without thinking, he ran out of the room and toward the direction of the chamber where Arwen was.  
  
The twins were not far behind, and were much quicker than he which accounted for him not even having the chance to touch the handle to the door. Anger flared through his body and he began to shout for Arwen as loud as he could.  
  
Inside the chamber, Arwen could hear the sound of her husband as he shouted loudly for her. A sense of longing grew inside of her, and during her period of short rest, she told one of the attendants to let him in; she wanted him to be with her.  
  
On the other side of the door, Aragorn and the twins were most surprised to see the door open, and an attendant usher Aragorn inside.  
  
"Arwen," Aragorn exclaimed as he rushed to ehr side.  
  
"It hurts, Estel," Arwen whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "It hurts so much."  
  
Aragorn turned to one of the other women and asked if they had given her anything for the pain. When given an answer in the negative, he sighed loudly and walked over to a desk, pulling the drawer open and pulling out a box with several herbs inside.  
  
Walking over to Arwen, he took one of the herbs out and placed it in her open mouth as she clutched at the sheets when her contractions had started once again.  
  
"This should ease you," Aragorn said hopefully.  
  
Arwen swallowed the herb quickly and rode out her contraction with Aragorn's hand held tightly in her own.  
  
**********  
  
In the small room where the twins had taken Aragorn after falling unconscious, they sat in silence. A book graced the hand of Elladan while Elrohir opted for a small book full of blank pages that he used for sketching pictures of Middle Earth.  
  
"I'm not so sure that all of those screams are Arwen's," Elrohir remarked with an amused smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yes, some do sound quite masculine. Perhaps Estel is giving birth also?" Elladan remarked, closing his book.  
  
"No, Arwen is most assuredly scolding him for the situation she now faces. I hope that he will let us view the markings upon his skin later."  
  
Elladan chuckled heartily to himself as he opened the book again, scanning for the page in which he had lost.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Elrohir asked after several moments had passed.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"I have a feeling," Elrohir said while rising to his feet. "There's something coming."  
  
Elladan followed suit and left the room with his brother to inspect what the problem was.  
  
*********  
  
a/n: thanks to all of you who review the first chapter. your comments are appreciated greatly and helped much in the writing of this chapter. much thanks to my betas (you know who you all are). don't forget or neglect to review and i'll be sure and get the next installment out soon!! 


	3. The Eye of the Storm

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter Three: The Eye of the Storm  
  
The thunder crashed loudly outside as the storm raged on in the early hours of the morning. Lightning lit the still-dark sky and flashed across the wooried face of Aragorn. He sat next to Arwen, still holding her hand as she went through another endlessly long hour of labor. The whole situation was becoming quite distressing for Aragorn, and the more he sat in the room, the larger the threat that grew in his mind.  
  
What happens if her body cannot withstand the pain? Am I doomed to live a lonely life here in my kingdom for the rest of my age?   
  
Aragorn shook the thoughts out of his head and looked over at Arwen. It was a rest period and she lay with her head deeply imbedded in the pillows, her eyes closed as if in slumber. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her pointed ear, caressing the tip of it in affection.  
  
"Soon, Arwen," Aragorn muttered as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Soon."  
  
Arwen's eyes stayed shut, a look of slight annoyance on her face at his gesture. She had been very emotional and hateful for the past few hours.  
  
What if the child does not breath when she comes out?   
  
Aragorn looked to Arwen's round stomach, and tried his best to imagine sunny days in the field with his daughter and wife. He wanted to see a beautiful little girl with pale skin and lively eyes, dark hair and elven ears...  
  
But the image would not come to him as he tried to see it. All he could see was gloom and death at the prospect of the many, many things that could go wrong with the birth.  
  
Arwen's eyes clenched tight and Aragorn knew she was about to go through another spell of pain. He couldn't stand to watch her any longer. It was torture on his soul.  
  
"I need to go out for a few moments," Aragorn spoke into Arwen's ear and she let his hand go, reaching for the matress in its place.  
  
Aragorn strode to the door, walking out almost unnoticed in the commotion. He closed the door gently behind him and rested his back against it. Closing his eyes, he could almsot see the vision of happiness tht he had so strived for in the chamber, but had been unable to see with the object of worry next to him. Now he was alone and he let a smile cross his features.  
  
"You smile so freely now, but yet your heart is still torn," came a deep voice from Aragorn's right side.  
  
Aragorn's eyes opened to the voice and he stared in disbelief at the figure that stood in the doorway of the sitting room.  
  
Elrond.  
  
"I thought you had gone to Valinor?" Aragorn asked breathlessly. "But here you stand before me!"  
  
"I could not bear being away from my daughter given her condition," Elrond explained.  
  
"I understand how the screams might have given you direction, but how did you find your way to this hall?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked out of the sitting room and into the hallway, flanking their father on either side. Careful ears and watchful eyes surveyed the exchange of dialogue between Elrond and Aragorn like the elven warriors that they were.  
  
"Ah, You sons welcomed you."  
  
Elrond nodded once and then looked concerned at the spot to the right of Aragorn's head. To the sound of the distressed yelling that was coming from the chamber.  
  
"It's been hours," Aragorn explained as he walked away from the door and into the sitting room, Elrond and the twins quietly following. "I fear for her health."  
  
"Have you given her anything for the pain?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes, but it did not seem to do anything."  
  
"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."  
  
Aragorn followed the elf in the chamber and took his seat in the chair next to the bed. Arwen did not see Elrond come into the room, nor did she make any mention of hearing him enter either. Her senses were too focused on the intense pain that came from giving birth.  
  
Arwen reached over and grabbed ahold of Aragorn's hand again, somehow knowing that he was there. Aragorn kissed his wife's hand and murmered words of encouragement.  
  
"I cannot do this for much longer," Arwen whispered in a resigned voice, her eyes still tightly closed.  
  
"Fight, Arwen. You have to fight," Aragorn said sternly.  
  
A tear escaped Arwen's eye and fell onto the pillow.  
  
The next period of rest came and Aragorn felt Arwen's entire body relax at the loss of tension. He reached over and wiped the sweat from her brow and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"You're doing wonderfully."  
  
"Perhaps you would care for relief from the pain?" Elrond asked as he stood on the other side of the bed.  
  
Arwen's eyes snapped open and she looked at her father. Speech escaped her lips and she sat in silence, staring. Elrond chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing his daughter on the cheek.  
  
"It seems I have come at the right time," he said softly. "Now take this."  
  
Arwen nodded and opened her mouth as Elrond poured fluid from a small bottle. She closed her eyes and let the power of the medicine sink in. Obviously it was something for the pain, for her body began to tingle and she began to lose some of the sensations from her lower half.  
  
"Hannad, Ada,*" Arwen whispered.  
  
Elrond reached down and gave his daughter's hand a squeaze of reassurance. He looked over to Aragorn.  
  
"You will stay here with her?" Elrond asked.  
  
"An-uir*," Aragorn said, the double meaning of his words not unheard to Elrond.  
  
"If anything should arise, I will be just outside. Do not hesitate to alert me of the simplest of problems," Elrond said, his gaze piercing through Aragorn.  
  
The king nodded.  
  
The pain once again came, less strong this time, and Arwen was grateful for her father's perfectly timed arrival.  
  
Elrond smiled and left the room almost unnoticed by Arwen and Aragorn as they concentrated solely on the task at hand.  
  
In the sitting room, Elladan and Elrohir were patiently waiting on their father's return. They had not heard news on their sister's condition in quite some time and grew anxious with concern and hope.  
  
"What news have you?" Elrohir asked anxiously as Elrond returned  
  
"I gave your sister something to ease the pain. Although I daresay it might still be a while before anything of major importance happens."  
  
Elrond sat down in a chair across from his sons and leaned forward with his elbow resting on his knee, putting a hand over his tired eyes. He rested his head there for several moments as the fear and dread encompassed his thoughts.  
  
Elladan watched his father and shared in the dread that now crept into their hearts. There was so much that could go awry for Arwen. Elladan tried not to think of the negative, but he could not stop the thoughts that shook his mind. He needed some reassurance that his siter was alright. He needed to know what problem she faced.  
  
"Something has gone wrong," Elladan said as more of a question than a statement.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong," Elrond said wearily as he stood and walked to the window.  
  
Elladan let out a relieved sigh and shared a smile with Elrohir.  
  
The storm outside still raged on, the lightning as dangerous and foreboding as ever on a background of black clouds that were only made darker by the oncoming of nightfall. The wind now blew and knocked leaves from trees, scattering them in the streets of Minas Tirith.  
  
Elrond sighed deeply and whispered to himself, "Yet."  
  
  
  
a/n: thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. the reviews made me spend more time perfecting this chapter so it would be more pleasing to you. i know that elrond took the ship to the west, and i know that he probably could not come back, but i just thought he would be good for this story. i'm sorry if my characterization of him isn't great, but at least i tried. thanks to my betas. and don't forget to review!!  
  
*Hannad, Ada - thank you, father. *An-uir - forever 


	4. Thunder in the Distance

standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter Four: Thunder in the Distance  
  
Aragorn stood near the window, looking out into the darkened streets of Minas Tirith. It had been raining for more than a day and the gardens and streets were beginning to overflow with water. He could only hope for a miracle to save his sanity from the prospect of a severe flood and from the long hours that had passed from the beginning of Arwen's labor.  
  
It was another rest time for Arwen. She had her head buried in the same position in her pillow with her eyes closed tight in lingering pain from the contractions. Aragorn wanted nothing more than for her pain to ease. The medicine Elrond had given her was not enough to ease her. He felt the stress begin to weigh in heavily.  
  
"Aragorn," Arwen whispered fiercely. "Aragorn, something doesn't feel right."  
  
Aragorn turned around and looked at Arwen, his senses on high alert. An attendant had heard her plea and went to the bed to see waht the problem was. After several seconds of careful inspection, the woman smiled.  
  
"It is time," she announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arwen whispered, the last yelled loudly as contractions harder than anything she had felt yet began to take over her. She felt the need to push. She had to push.  
  
"Push," the attendant commanded. "You have to push."  
  
Aragorn ran to the bedside and grabbed ahold of Arwen's hand, his grip as strong as hers, but in excitement rather than pain.  
  
"I never want to do this again," Arwen said as she clenched her teeth.  
  
"We don't have to," Aragorn said while kissing her temple.  
  
"But you need a son."  
  
"I only need you."  
  
"Gondor needs an heir."  
  
"Do not throw yourself into these affairs now. Just push. Bring this child into the world."  
  
Arwen nodded and pushed as hard as she could before taking the time to stop and breathe. Then she would continue on in the same cycle. This went on for at least a half hour before the lead attendant spoke up to the others.  
  
"This is not right," she said concerned. "The baby is breeched."  
  
Aragorn looked at them in shock. He did not know what this meant, but if it caused concern among everyone else in the room it could not have been a good thing. He looked over at Arwen who had not paid enough attention in her haze of pain to have heard what they said. She did not know of any complications.  
  
There was a hand on his shoulder and Aragorn looked over to see an attendant standing there, begging him to stand and follow her out of the room. He stood and gave Arwen's hand a squeeze before walking out of the room to the sound of Arwen's protests.  
  
Elrond heard the sound of the chamber door opening and closing, so he got up to investigate. He saw Aragorn and one of the attendants standing in the hall, a look of concern on both of their faces. Aragorn did not acknowledge the elf even as they stood next to each other.  
  
"What is happening?" Aragorn asked. "What is going on?"  
  
"The baby is breeched, My Lord," she explained. "The child's feet are coming out first. This could cause several problems, or it could cause none. We are not sure, but it is best that you are not in the room for the rest of the birth."  
  
"Breeched?" Elrond asked distressed. At this time both Elladan and Elrohir had joined the conversation.  
  
"Yes, breeched."  
  
"What will happen?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"We are not sure at this time. It could be a while before the child is born."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He turned around quickly and swung his fist into a large vase of flowers sitting in the window sill, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.  
  
"I need to be in there," he said as he walked to the door.  
  
"No, My Lord. I cannot let you," she said as she pulled his hand away from the door.  
  
Aragorn turned and glared at the woman, causing her to begin to shake. Normally he would not be this cruel toward anyone, but his wife was distressed and this woman was saying he could not go to her.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan walked up and grabbed Aragorn by his arms, pulling him away from the door. He struggled against them, and cursed at them in elvish, but they would not release their grip. If the attendant didn't think Aragorn should be in the room, they wouldn't let him in there to cause more problems should something have gone terribly wrong.  
  
Elrond stood still near the door, not saying a word as the woman walked back inside, bolting the door after herself.  
  
Aragorn looked up at Elrond and shot a fierce glance.  
  
"Why didn't you follow her?" Aragorn asked venemously as the twins released him. "You could have done something!"  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His facial expressions were enough to say everything. He was scared.  
  
"What have you to be frightened of, Ada?" Elrohir asked as he walked to his father.  
  
"I did not want to be the one responsible if something should happen to my only daughter," Elrond said solemnly.  
  
"You think the trouble is that great?" Elladan asked as soon as Aragorn had left the hallway and gone completely from their sight.  
  
"Your sister could die," Elrond explained. "Even these things cannot be controlled by Elvish medicine. Her fate and the fate of the child lay in the hands of the Valar. Let them be merciful."  
  
Elrond gave a hopeless glance toward the door and walked away from his sons and back into the sitting room where Aragorn had taken refuge.  
  
The king sat by the window, his head leaned against the cool pane with his eyes closed. The lightning from outside danced across his features in the darkness like the candle light could not. It brought out the lines of tension and worry on his face.  
  
"You really think she could die?" Aragorn asked no louder than a whisper.  
  
"It has happened before," Elrond replied. "But you need not worry yourself now. Should something go wrong you'll be alerted. Right now we need to be strong for Arwen, not mournful."  
  
"She is my life, my everything. How can I not be worried? I should be in there with her."  
  
"Let them do their job," Elrond said firmly.  
  
The twins came in the room and took seats on either side of the door like guards to make sure Aragorn did not do something foolish. If they knew their brother, he was likely to take his sword and break down the chamber door.  
  
Time had no meaning as it passed by for Aragorn. Minutes could have been hours and hours were a lifetime. His thoughts were a mental prison from which he could not escape the torment. Everything he saw in his mind was full of sorrow and grief. A father and husband's worst nightmare.  
  
What if she dies?   
  
A tear rolled down Aragorn's cheek and landed softly on his shirt, soaking into the fabric. Several more followed quickly after, and they did not go unnnoticed by the elves in the room. But he was not ashamed to cry in front of these people. They knew how genuinely devoted to Arwen he was.  
  
For the longest time Aragorn sat crying silently with his head against the window. He saw through blank eyes the storm that was ongoing outside. The lightning had died off somewhat and the thunder now rumbled heartily somewhere off in the distance. Maybe the storm was leaving. That was one less thing to worry about.  
  
Then in the midst of the heavy rains, sky broke through and Aragorn could see the diamond-filled sky above. The starlight shone down on him, bringing hope to his soul. If the stars could still find the will to shine through the harshest storm, he could surely stand with his head held high through times of troubled grief.  
  
The door to the chamber opened and an attendant came out. She stood at the entrance to the sitting room with all four pairs of eyes on her.  
  
"I have news."  
  
  
  
a/n: i have been overwhelmed by all of your response to all of my stories!! thank you so much!! and jsut for your gratitude, i'm going to show mine by extending the story one chapter further. it was going to end in this chapter, but i decided to throw more into the mix. i'm still looking for good plot ideas for the next story, so message me on AIM at CURSEoftheSCOTS or email me at bluedragonstaff@yahoo.com. and don't forget to review!! 


	5. The Passing of the Storm

standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter Five: The Passing of the Storm  
  
  
  
"I have news," the attendant proclaimed.  
  
Aragorn and Elrond stood at the same time, walking a few feet closer to the attendant, anxious looks on their faces. The attendant looked scared as the two stood before her, glaring down as they waited for the news. But she had lost her voice.  
  
"Well?" Aragorn asked irritably. "Speak!"  
  
For several more seconds she stood there with words not escaping her lips. A light stutter came forth, but no more. It was only when she saw Aragorn take one advancing step, his hands clenching into fists that the words came.  
  
"A live babe has just been born to the Queen," she said quickly. "She and the infant lay in your chamber, both quite well and ready for your company."  
  
The girl looked slightly releved at having delivered her message, so she turned and left the room to go back to the chamber and tend to her other duties.  
  
"Alive," Aragorn muttered as he stood dumbfounded for a moment. It was then he realized that he was now being let back in to visit his new family.  
  
Aragorn took two quick steps forward at the same time Elrond took one, and their legs caught together. Aragorn tripped, grabbing onto the elf's robe as he fell. Both met the ground hard and let out equally loud cries of distress. Aragorn struggled to get up, but Elrond had ahold of his wrist and yanked him back down to the floor so that he could have the chance to stand instead.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir watched from the side as their father and brother both struggled over each other to see who would be the first to get up and get to the door. Although they favored their brother since it was his child after all, it didn't hurt them to watch the two fight it out.  
  
"Let me stand!" Aragorn shouted as Elrond held him to the ground.  
  
"That is my daughter, and I will not be kept from her," Elrond said dangerously.  
  
"That is my family," Aragorn said as he pushed Elrond off of him, jumping to a standing position.  
  
Frustrated and resigned, Elrond sat on the floor as Aragorn turned to walk out of the room. Much to his surprise, the king turned back around and offered help to stand up. Elrond took this gratefully.  
  
"All I ask is that you let me be the first," Aragorn said.  
  
Elrond nodded, embarassed that he had acted so childishly in their struggle. It was, after all, Aragorn's right to be the first in the room to see the child, that was with the exception of Arwen and the attendants. So Elrond would wait outside.  
  
Aragorn gave Elrond a thankful look just before opening the door and walking inside the chamber.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Arwen heard the door to the chamber open and looked up to see Aragorn walking toward her. He had a look of absolute wonder on his face as he took a seat on the side of the bed next to Arwen. There were no words spoken and no tension between Aragorn as he accepted the child into his arms.  
  
It felt natural as he held the baby, his baby. And a questioning gaze sent to Arwen asked the gender of the child. She smiled her answered predition of girl back to him and he nodded in response. The head attendant began to usher the others out of the room to give the king and queen their privacy. But she couldn't help but noticed how they spoke words without ever saying anything. It was truly miraculous how well they connected.  
  
Aragorn reached his free hand out to touch the child's palm with the tip of his finger. Her hands were so small, so fragile. She had sharp features already and her radiance glowed from within. She seemed to sleep so peacefully in his arms.  
  
Then she opened her eyes and looked at him. Grey met the clearest blue and instantly he was in love. He could see her soul through her eyes, reflecting back into him everything that he had ever hoped and fought for. Aragorn felt the breath leave his body and his heart stood still at just the piercing gaze. Something reassured him that she knew who he was. And so he smiled at her, reaching up to touch her nose and her cheeks, inspecting that everything was there and in perfect working order. He ran fingertips over her head, feeling the dark hair that was already there. He ran his fingers over her ears, noting that they were not completely elvish ears as he assumed they would be. Although they were pointed, they were slightly rounded off at the top, but it was easy to see who she got them from.  
  
But how the child already looked like her mother. The two were going to be the most beautiful in all of Middle Earth. Aragorn would have to fight the young men off from his daughter when she got older. The thought brought a smile to his face.  
  
"She knows you," Arwen said as Aragorn came out of his trance.  
  
Aragorn gave a stupid, lovesick smile as he gave the child back to Arwen. Immediately the babe closed her eyes and nestled herself comfortably in the arms of her mother. A picture perfect image.  
  
"How did I come to deserve this?" Aragorn asked thoughtfully.  
  
"You deserve everything you have, melamin," Arwen said softly as she reached out to put a hand on his arm affectionately. He covered her hand in his own, drawing it up to kiss her palm.  
  
"The stars shown through the rain tonight as I waited on word of her birth. Just after the rays had hit me word was sent. Perhaps she is truly blessed by the Valar," Aragorn said as he stood to walk to the window. "Perhaps she has brought an end to the worry of the people. The storm is gone."  
  
"Will Minas Tirith know of her presence by the morning?"  
  
"I should like to keep the both of you to myself for at least a day. The well wishers can keep themselves in the dark of this one affair until I decide to share it."  
  
Arwen nodded and looked up as the door opened and Elrond walked in quietly. He looked over at Aragorn and nodded to him in respect and then came to the other side of the bed, taking a seat there.  
  
"Ada," Arwen said as the elf leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek.  
  
"My daughter has a daughter. I never thought I would see the day," he joked with a hearty chuckle. "She is beautiful."  
  
Arwen lifted the child up, offering her to her grandfather. Elrond took the child and held her securely in his arms, marvelling over her just as Aragorn had done similarly several moments before.  
  
"What will you call her?" Elrond asked questioningly.  
  
Aragorn looked at Arwen, a look of surprise catching his features. Naming the child had escaped his mind. But it posed a good question. What would they name her?  
  
After several thoughtful moment, Arwen looked at the child as she lay still asleep in Elrond's arms. Thoughtfully and quietly she said, "Ithildin."  
  
Aragorn nodded with a smile and looked to the window the see the moonlight cascading through the window, illuminating everything in its wake. A feeling of pride surged through his body and engulfed his soul. He would protect his family, the most precious thing in the world to him if it cost him his life. This he was sure of.  
  
Elrond gave the child back to Arwen and rose from the bed. He smiled at Arwen and turned to leave the room, but Aragorn was there to meet him at the door. The man rested a hand on the elf's shoulder and said a meaningful 'thank you' before setting him on his way.  
  
Aragorn turned back to Arwen and just stood there with his back resting against the door, gazing intensly at her like he had never seen her before.  
  
"If I thought I loved you before, I love you tenfold that now," he breathed.  
  
Arwen smiled and beckoned for him to join her on the bed. She had been through a very exhausting and intense process and needed sleep greatly. Aragorn laid down across from her and acted as a barrier for the child that now lay sleeping in between them.  
  
"My Ithildin," Aragorn muttered as he stroked her head lovingly. "And my Arwen. What else could I possibly ever need?"  
  
Arwen leaned over, kissing Aragorn fully and soundly on the mouth. She had missed his kiss greatly in the day that she had been in labor. But now that she had him, she was content to just be. And when she would awake the next day, it would be to the feeling of accomplishment and motherly pride. Now she knew the meaning of true happiness.  
  
And true happiness was brought upon the shimmering rays of starlight through the rain.  
  
  
  
~THE END~  
  
  
  
a/n: thank you so much to all of you who have reviwed. i never thought i'd have this much resposne over a fic. hopefully my next fic will be just as popular, or maybe even more so. a big thanks to barefaced allure for the eye color thing. and in case you're wondering, Ithildin means starmoon, or an elven shiny substance. don't forget to review since this is officially the end of this fic. 


End file.
